Perfect wife for Xanxus
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Drabbles. Sekuel Varia HQ Musical. Cerita Squalo mendapatkan ujian berat dari Timoteo untuk jadi istri Xanxus yang sempurna. Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..Chap5 UP! Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu.. sesuai janji saya bikinin sekuel dari VHM! Tapi saya bikin drabble aja yap! Yosh.. enjoy minna

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Perfect wife for Xanxus

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

"Aku mencintaimu, Squalo," katanya sekali lagi.

Squalo hanya membatu. Shock. Entah apa yang harus dikatakanya, melihat sosok Xanxus yang sangat tidak mungkin berlutut untuk memintanya MENIKAH?

"V-voi, apa- apaan kau, Xanxus! Kau hanya mengerjaiku kan? Ini sudah tidak lucu lagi," ujar Squalo sedikit terbata- bata.

"Kau pikir aku bakal melakukannya dua kali, brengsek! Dengar! Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau menikahimu. Walaupun kau menganggapku bercanda tapi aku benar- benar serius. Ingat, aku tidak akan melakukan ini untuk kedua kalinya jika kau menolak," ancam Xanxus serius.

Squalo tertegun mendengar perkataan Xanxus, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menolak lamaran Xanxus. Tapi, mengingat mereka berdua diciptakan sesama jenis, tak mungkin bagi keduanya menempuh pernikahan itu dengan mudah.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Bukankah kau boss Varia, apa kau tidak malu menikah dengan laki- laki?" kata Squalo.

Xanxus berdiri, tanpa ada sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya. Memeluk tubuh kurus Squalo, membelai rambut putihnya sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Squalo.

"Tenang saja, semua bisa diatur! Aku akan menjelaskan pada Timoteo, bahwa kau adalah calon istriku,"

== XS ==

"Kau bercanda, Xanxus!" pekik Timoteo.

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku mencintainya, dan ingin menikahinya. Tak ada yang bias menghalangiku," kata Xanxus.

"Kau sadar! Dia laki- laki, aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putri dari klan Mafia lain," sambung Timoteo.

"Batalkan saja, Timoteo! Aku hanya ingin menikahi Squalo,"

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu. Tapi, ada beberapa persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi oleh Squalo sebagai istri boss Varia sepertimu," kata Timoteo pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku yakin Squalo bisa memenuhi syarat- syaratmu itu," gumam Xanxus sambil melengos pergi meninggalkan ruangan Timoteo.

Squalo yang menunggunya di luar tampak khawatir.

"Bagaimana?"

"Semua sudah diatur, kau harus berusaha bertahan dengan persyaratan bodohnya," jawab Xanxus sambil menggandeng tangan Squalo meninggalkan tempat Timoteo.

== Tbc ==

Gomeeennnn…. Lama nunggunya! Review yak!


	2. How to be beautiful

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Perfect wife for Xanxus

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Chapter 2: How to be beautiful?

"Untuk menjadi istri seorang Bos Varia, dia harus cantik," kata Timoteo.

"Aku rasa Squalo cantik," gumam Xanxus santai.

"Itu menurutmu, bukan menurut orang lain,"sambung Timoteo.

"Tch!"

== XS ==

"Luss, ubah hiu brengsek itu jadi cantik," perintah Xanxus singkat jelas dan padat.

"Eh? Ma-maksudnya Squally? Mengubahnya jadi cantik? Maksud Bos mendandaninya?" ujar Lussuria ragu- ragu.

"Hm," Xanxus mengangguk sambil menggumam.

Senyuman di wajah Lussuria terkembang. Akhirnya impiannya untuk mendandani Squalo jadi kenyataaan. Tapi, karena Squalo sering protes dan berontak, mau tak mau dia mengurungkan niatnya itu beberapa kali. Sekarang, Lussuria seakan mengantungi 'ijin untuk mendandani Squalo' dari Xanxus.

== XS ==

Piip.. Terdengar tanda sms masuk dari handphone Squalo.

_From : Xanxus_

_Hiu brengsek, aku menunggumu di restoran XX. Jam 3. Tepat. Turuti Lussuria, kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu._

"V-voi! Apa maksud Bos sialan ini," dengusnya kesal.

Squalo hendak membalas sms Xanxus, tapi Lussuria datang ke arahnya.

"Squally~ Aku membawa perintah dari bos untukmu," kata Lusuria riang.

"Apa?" jawab Squalo dengan judesnya.

"Bos memintaku untuk mengubahmu jadi cantik. Itu berarti aku akan mendandanimu," ujar Lussuria senang.

"VVOOII! KENAPA ADA PERINTAH BODOH SEPERTI ITU?" teriakan indah Squalo mulai menghiasi Varia HQ.

"Maafkan aku, Squally. Tapi, itu benar- benar keinginan bos,"

Dengan lapang dada *lebih tepat terpaksa* Squalo akhirnya menuruti perintah itu. Lussuria menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Segala yang dia punya di lemari rahasianya seperti eye-shadow, lipstick, blush-on dan peralatan kecantikan lainnya dikeluarkan.

"Hei! Tak bisakan kau mendandaniku seperti laki-laki? Barang- barang itu membuatku mual," gerutu Squalo.

Semua protes Squalo hanya dijawab Lussuria dengan senyuman. Lussuria segera mendandaninya dengan keahlian khusunya. "Kau cantik, Squally," kagum Lussuria tak percaya. Setelah selesai mendandaninya, Lussuria menunjukkan beberapa pakaian wanita untuk Squalo.

"Kau harus memilihnya Squally,"

"Menjijikkan! Sudah aku tidak mau melakukan perintah bodoh bos brengsek itu! Singkirkan semua barang – barang itu. Benar- benar membuatku mual,"

Squalo sudah muak dengan perintah Xanxus. 'Cantik? Apa yang dimaksud cantik oleh bos sialan itu,' gumam Squalo dalam hati. Bergegas dia menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya yang penuh make-up. Selesai, dia langsung menyambar mantel Varianya dan menuju ke restoran sesuai perintah Xanxus.

== XS ==

Ketika hampir sampai ke tujuan, Squalo melihat seorang nenek menyebrang jalan. Tapi, yang membuatnya kaget adalah sebuah truk besar berjalan hampir menabrak nenek itu. Squalo dengan insting membunuh cepatnya, menolong nenek itu. Nyaris saja, dia dan nenek itu tertabrak.

"Terima kasih, nona! Ternyata tak hanya wajahmu yang cantik, tapi hatimu juga cantik," kata nenek itu, memberi salam, dan langsung berjalan pergi.

"V-voi! Aku laki- laki tahu," protes Squalo.

Di restoran seberang, terlihat Xanxus dan Timoteo memakai teropong dan alat penyadap di telinganya yang terhubung dengan alat penyadap di mantel Squalo.

"See? Kau mau protes kalau Squalo cantik?" kata Xanxus sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

== XS ==

Ini drabble yang kepanjangan.. -.- Yosh! Review minna.


	3. How to be a chef

"Istri seorang bos mafia harus pintar masak!" ucap Timoteo keras.

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Perfect wife for Xanxus

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

How to be a chef

Xanxus mengrenyitkan dahinya, sebal sekali rasanya menuruti kata-kata kakek tua itu. "Che! Memang harus seperti itu? Sungguh menggelikan!"

"Kau tak bisa mengelak Xanxus, memang itulah syaratnya. Jika, kau masih tetap ingin menikah dengan Squalo. Apapun syaratnya, semua harus dipenuhi," ujar Timoteo panjang lebar.

Xanxus hanya memandangnya sebentar, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Timoteo. Apa bisa hiu sialan itu memasak, pikirnya.

=== XS ===

"Shishishi.. bos kembali," kata Bel memberitahu anggota Varia yang sedang berkumpul di ruang perapian.

"Kemana Hiu Sialan itu?"

"Wah.. Bossu~ sweet sekali, baru datang langsung nyari calon istri," kata Lusuria menggoda Xanxus.

"Dia ada di kamarnya, dia baru kembali dari misinya. Mungkin sedang mandi," jawab Levi.

Xanxus tanpa berkata apa-apa, langsung berjalan menuju kamar Squalo. Tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu, Xanxus langsung membuka pintunya. Kaget, Squalo menjatuhkan handuk dari tangannya.

"VOOIII! Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun?"

"Sampah, tidak bisakah kau berhenti berteriak seperti itu? Kau punya misi baru," gumam Xanxus.

"Apa?"

"Belajarlah memasak!"

"Hah?"

"Kau masih mau menikah denganku, kan? Kau kelihatan seksi dengan rambut setengah basah seperti itu," kata Xanxus sambil keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Squalo.

Blush.

Pipi Squalo memerah, beberapa detik kemudian ledakan suara toa terdengar.

"VOOOOIII! DASAR MESUM!"

== XS ==

"Luss, ajari aku masak!" kata Squalo dengan sebal.

"Eh? Tumben Squally mau minta ajarin masak?" tanya Lussuria heran.

"Luss-senpai, apa kau tidak tahu sebagai istri yang baik harus bisa masak," sambung Fran dengan monoton khasnya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Kau mau belajar masak apa, Squally?" kata Lussuria.

"Entahlah, yang resepnya gampang diingat," lanjut Squalo.

"Sup?"

Dan mulailah Lussuria menjadi tutor dadakan Squalo. Squalo yang sebal diperintah-perintah, sampai memotong wortelnya kecil-kecil dengan pedangnya. Dan Fran sebagai testernya.

"Umm.. ini terlalu asin, senpai."

Begitulah seterusnya, namun usaha Squalo tetap saja gagal. Saking marahnya, dia memecah telur di mangkuk, menuangkannya di penggorengan, mengaduknya dengan asal dan mencampurkan bumbu dengan asal. Dan jadilah omelet hasil kemarahannya, sambil mengomel dia keluar dapur.

"Hmm.. ini baru enak, senpai,"

Lussuria yang mendengar ucapan Fran langsung lari mengejar Squalo.

=== XS ===

"Bagaimana? Apa dia sudah siap untuk memenuhi syaratku?" kata Timoteo ketika duduk di depan meja kerja Xanxus.

"Hh.. kau terlalu meremehkannya,"

Blakk…

Pintu kerja Xanxus terbuka, dan Squalo datang menghampiri meja Xanxus.

"Kau tahu! Aku sebal dengan semua ini, harus belajar memotong ini lah, mengaduk ini lah, mencampur inilah. Aku sudah muak! Aku mafia, bukan pemban-"

"Squally~ tunggu dulu!" Lussuria datang mengajar Squalo.

"Sudah cukup, Luss!"

"Dengarkan aku! Kau berhasil!" kata Lussuria ceria.

"Senpai, omeletnya enak!" kata Fran yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Lussuria.

Timoteo berdiri dari duduknya, merebut piring yang di dalamnya ada omelet buatan Squalo dari tangan Fran. Mencoba mencicipinya.

"Kau lulus," kata Timoteo singkat.

Squalo hanya melongo, mendengar jawaban itu. Dan Xanxus dengan seringaian khasnya, menatap wajah Timoteo.

== XS ==

Gomeeeennnn… lama sekali ya updatenya.. Hountouni gomenasai! Tugas kuliah pelan-pelan membunuh saya.. orz

Jangankan untuk bikin fanfic, untuk tidur saja rasanya susah gara-gara kebanyakan mikir..

Yosh! Review minna..


	4. how to say thank you

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Perfect wife for Xanxus

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

How to say thank you

Xanxus menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas meja kerjanya, kentara sekali kalau Bos Varia itu sedang berpikir. Entah memikirkan taktik baru untuk menumpas mafia-mafia kelas teri yang ingin menghancurkan Vongola atau memikirkan hadiah apa yang bagus untuk hari istimewa calon istrinya, Squalo. Sambil melirik kalender yang ada di mejanya, kemungkinan besar memang Xanxus sedang memikirkan hadiah yang pantas untuk diberikannya. Ogah-ogahan dia menghembuskan napasnya, "Che! Kenapa hal ini bisa serumit ini." Xanxus terus menerus bergumam, menggelengkan kepalanya, tak berapa lama dia tersenyum, lalu tak berapa lama dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Beruntung tak ada orang yang melihatnya, jika sampai ada yang melihatnya mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa Xanxus sudah gila.

Tok.. tok.. Ketukan terdengar dari pintu ruang kerja Xanxus.

"Masuk, sampah!"

Masuklah Squalo, dengan mengibaskan rambut silvernya kesal. Sambil membawa beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"Lihat!"

Squalo melempar kertas-kertas itu di meja Xanxus. Xanxus hanya meliriknya sebentar, lalu melihat ke arah Squalo.

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja sendiri, idiot!"

Xanxus membaca tumpukan kertas itu, tak ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya. "Lalu?"

"Kau bilang 'lalu?' hah? Kau tahu gara-gara tagihan-tagihan ini yang mengatas namakan namaku membuat rekeningku habis! Tak bisakah pengeluaran Varia menggunakan rekeningmu sendiri?"

"Karena kau orang yang kupercaya untuk mengatur semua, sampah! Kalau kau masih meributkan tentang itu aku akan mengganti uangnya pada rekeningmu. Selesai, kan?"

Squalo membuka mulutnya sekali lagi untuk protes, tapi buru-buru dia menutupnya lagi. Menatap Xanxus dengan kesal, lalu keluar dari ruangan Xanxus.

"Hnn.. dasar!" gumam Xanxus, tiba-tiba senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. Akhirnya dia tahu apa yang harus diberikannya pada Squalo.

=== XS ===

"Ini perintah! Tunggu aku di taman pinggir kota, sampah!" suara Xanxus terdengar dari ponsel Squalo. Sebelum Squalo sempat protes, Xanxus sudah memutus teleponnya. "Che! Merepotkan!" gumam Squalo.

Cuaca tidak bisa ditebak akhir-akhir ini, begitu juga dengan hari ini. Mendung. Squalo memandang langit yang semakin lama semakin gelap, angin juga semakin berhembus kencang. Kesal rasanya, rambutnya ditata rapi jadi berantakan terkena angin.

"Apa dia bodoh, hujan-hujan begini menyuruhku menunggunya di sini," gumamnya kesal.

…

…

Xanxus menengok jendela kantor mafia kenalannya. Mendung.

"Che! Bisakah kalian menyelesaikan masalah ini lebih cepat?" kata Xanxus sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa Xanxus? Bukannya lebih baik kau pulang setelah hujan turun?" Dino menimpali.

"Sudahlah! Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu, sampah!" Xanxus beranjak dari duduknya. Menyambar mantelnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan.

Dino menarik tangan Xanxus. Xanxus menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Dino. "Dia sedang menungguku, aku tidak bisa lama-lama, Cavallone! Aku titipkan nama Varia padamu," kata Xanxus pelan.

Dino mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya. Membiarkan Xanxus pergi.

== XS ==

Xanxus berlari secepat yang dia bisa, tangannya memegang payung hitam. Tangan satunya menggenggam erat sesuatu yang tersimpan di kantong mantelnya. Setelah lama dia berlari, dilihatnya sosok Squalo sedang duduk di bangku kayu dan kedua tangannya meraih lengannya. Nampak sekali kalau Squalo sedang kedinginan, rambutnya terurai basah terkena air hujan.

"Cih! Bos sialan itu, sengaja membuatku seperti ini ya?" omel Squalo.

Tiba-tiba tetesan air hujan berhenti membasahi tubuhnya, Squalo heran dan menoleh ke atas. Sebuah payung hitam dan XANXUS?

Squalo refleks berdiri, dan wajahnya sangat marah. "Kau tahu, brengsek! Kau sengaja melakukan ini, kan? Membuatku kedinginan seperti ini-,"

Xanxus memeluk Squalo.

Blush.

"V-voi! Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba seperti ini," protes Squalo malu-malu.

"Buon Compleano, scum!"

"Hah?"

"Kau tuli?" Xanxus melepaskan pelukannya, mencopot mantelnya. Lalu memakaikan mantel hitamnya pada Squalo.

Squalo hanya diam saja, sebenarnya dia sangat malu. Malu, karena sikap yang tidak bisa ditebak Xanxus.

Xanxus merogoh sesuatu dari mantelnya, sebuah kotak merah marun diambilnya. Dibukanya kotak itu, lalu dibuangnya begitu saja begitu mengambil isinya.

"Ka-kalung?"

"Ini hadiahmu, bodoh!" Xanxus memasangkan kalung pada leher jenjang Squalo.

"Buon Compleano, trash!"

"T-terima kasih," kata Squalo malu-malu. Xanxus yang melihat wajah Squalo seperti itu, langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Squalo. Squalo tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Xanxus ingin menciumnya. Squalo segera menutup matanya, ..

"Hatchiii!"

=== XS ===

Yo! Buon Compleano buat Squalo… Semoga hubungannya bareng Xanxus tetep langgeng sampe kakek kakek..

Tokoro de, reader-sama. Saya nerusin cerita ini jadi one-shot! Tapi rate-nya naik jadi M.. judulnya Love Hotel! Baca juga yak!

Yosh! Mind to review?


	5. how to be a mom

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Perfect wife for Xanxus

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

How to be a mom

Squalo berjalan tergesa-gesa, entah karena ingin cepat kembali ke Varia HQ atau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Xanxus. Langkahnya cepat.

"VVOOOIII! Tak bisakah kau tak mengikutiku? Kembali pada orangtuamu sana!" bentak Squalo.

Ternyata penyebab Squalo buru-buru berjalan meninggalkan tempat misinya adalah karena dia diikuti oleh seorang anak perempuan berusia 6 tahun dan menggendong adiknya yang masih bayi. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, gadis cilik itu mulai memberikan jawabannya, "Mama, mama!"

"V-VVOOII! Aku bukan mamamu, tahu!" sergah Squalo.

"Hiks, maaf. Tapi, kau mirip mama kami. Jadi, hiks.. maukah anda jadi mama kami?" kata-katanya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"T-tunggu dulu! Memangnya aku ini seperti mamamu, hah?"

Gadis cilik itupun mengangguk sembari berkata kembali, "Mamaku cantik seperti kau, dia juga memiliki rambut panjang perak seperti kau. Kau mirip dengan mamaku."

"Cantik? Kau mengejekku, hah? Aku ini laki-laki TULEN!" bantah Squalo keras-keras.

"Aku tidak percaya! Hiks.. yang penting kau jadi mama kami!"

"Voi! Enak saja kau memutuskan hal konyol itu seenaknya! Pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Cih!"

Alhasil Squalo pun kalah dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca gadis cilik nan lucu itu. Sehingga membawanya pulang ke Varia HQ.

=== XS ===

Varia HQ

"Ushishishi.. siapa ini Squaly? Anakmu? Dengan Bos atau orang lain?" ejek Bel ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang jubah Squalo.

"Dan bayi? Oh, _taicho_ aku tidak mengira kalau kau bisa hamil," sambung Fran dengan muka-tanpa-ekspresinya.

"Squaly, kau ehm- subur sekali," komen Lussuria melirik kedua 'anak' Squalo.

"VVOOOOIIIIIII! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? OMONG KOSONG APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN, HAH?"

"Oow.. Squaly. Nanti bayimu bangun, lho!"

"Cih! Kalian brengsek! Mana Bos?"

"Wah, langsung menemui sang suami rupanya. Ushishishi… dia sedang di ruang perapian. Ada Timoteo juga," kata Bel panjang lebar.

"Timoteo? Cih! Pasti ada tantangan yang tidak masuk akal lagi," gerutu Squalo sembari mengajak 'anak'nya menuju ruang perapian.

…

…

"Mana calon istrimu, Xanxus? Bukannya misi yang kau berikan sangat mudah? Kenapa sampai 2 hari dia belum kembali?" sindir Timoteo.

"Diamlah, pak tua! Sebentar lagi sampah itu akan datang."

Dan hadirlah Squalo ditemani dengan dua 'anak'nya di tengah-tengah diskusi ayah-anak itu.

"Maafkan aku, bos! Gara-gara mereka aku jadi terlambat," kata Squalo.

"Huh? Siapa mereka? Anakmu? Oh, Xanxus apa kau berniat menikahi seorang duda?" sindir Timoteo untuk kedua kalinya.

"Cih! Mereka bukan anakku. Di tengah perjalanan mereka mengikutiku. Karena tidak tega aku mengajaknya ke sini," balas Squalo.

"Kau tahu, sampah? Mereka akan menambah pengeluaran yang tidak perlu," sambung Xanxus.

"Tapi.."

"Tunggu! Kalau memang mereka bukan anakmu, berarti ini saatnya kuberikan tantangan untukmu. Kau akan menjadi ibu mereka selama seminggu," usul Timoteo.

"Vv-vvooii! Tantangan macam apa itu?" protes Squalo.

"Lakukan saja, sampah! Kalau kau ingin benar-benar ingin menikah denganku," kata Xanxus sambil menyeringai.

Squalo membuka mulutnya untuk protes lagi tapi mengurungkan niatnya itu. Buru-buru dia menutup mulutnya kembali. Berjalan meninggalkan ayah-anak yang berdiskusi itu.

'Cih! Apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua pikirkan?' batinnya menggerutu.

== XS ==

Hari-hari menjadi ibupun akhirnya dimulai, terlihat kesibukan Squalo di sana-sini merawat anak-anaknya.

Diketahui bahwa anak kecil itu bernama Angelica dan adiknya bernama Antoniette, sedikit keturunan Prancis katanya. Hal itu terlihat dari nada bicara Angelica yang aneh. Ketika dia bertemu pertama kali dengan Squalo, terlihat sekali dia gadis cilik yang tegar. Namun, setibanya di Varia HQ, gadis cilik itu menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang manja dan sedikit cengeng. Tak berbeda dengan kakaknya, sang adik bayi, Antoniette, hampir setiap malam selalu menangis. Membuat penghuni Varia HQ kekurangan tidur.

"Sampah, cepat hentikan tangisan anakm itu!" perintah Xanxs sedikit kesal.

"Voii! Salahkan saja ayahmu, bodoh! Kenapa dia aneh-aneh memberi tantangan," protes Squalo.

"Kau sebut diriku bodoh, hah? Sampah, apa kau lupa? Bukannya kau yang merajuk ingin merawat mereka?"

Hampir saja Squalo mengemukakan protesnya, tapi buru-bru dia mentup kembali bibirnya.

Kembali dia menuju ke kamar anak-anaknya. Sesampainya di sana dia melihat kedua anak itu menangis. Squalo dengan sigap mengambil botol susu di sebelah ranjang bayi, Antoniette. Lalu menggendongnya, memberinya susu dalam botol itu dan kembali menimangnya tidur. Merasa sedikit terganggu dengan isakan Angelica, Squalo menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku.. hiks… kangen mama,"

"Kau tahu? Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kukira kau adalah seorang gadis yang tegar dan tabah," kata Squalo sambil meletakkan Antoniette yang sudah tertidur ke dalam ranjang bayinya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat rindu dengan ibumu, tapi ibumu pasti tidak ingin anaknya yang tegar dan mandiri menjadi seseorang yang mengecewakan baginya. Cengeng dan rapuh, dua hal itu akan membuat ibum sedih. Sekarang berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan menangis karena hal-hal sepele. Kau harus lebih kuat," nasihat Squalo sambil mengels-elus rambut lembutnya Angelica.

Angelica mengangguk, lalu mengahapus air matanya, dan senyum tertoreh di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, mama Squalo," katanya polos.

Tanda empat simpang muncul di dahi Squalo, tandanya bahwa dia akan mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

"VOOOIII! Aku ini laki-laki! Dan jangan pernah panggil aku mama, bodoh!"

Dan karena teriakannya itulah, Antoniette dan Angelica kembali menangis malam itu.

== XS ==

Pagi menyapa Varia HQ, dan Squalo masih berkutat di bawah selimutnya. Dia lelah sekali, menjaga dua 'anak'nya itu sampai larut. Herannya, biasanya dia akan diganggu oleh Angelica dipagi hari, tapi kenapa hari ini begit sepi? Squalo membuka matanya yang masih berat, dengan kemeja kebesarannya dia menuju ke kamar Angelica dan Antoniette. Namun, keduanya tidak ada dalam kamarnya. Btuh beberapa menit bagi Squalo yang masih setengah sadar akhirnya menjadi sepenuhnya sadar. Buru-buru dia berlari ke rang kerja Xanxus.

"Mereka… hilang. Apa kau tah, bos?" kata Squalo panik.

"Mereka sudah kembali ke ibunya yang asli," jawab Xanxus singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ibunya menjemput mereka?"

"Bagaimana ibunya tahu kalau mereka ada di sini?"

Senyum sinis mengembang dari bibir Xanxus.

"Karena semua ini aku yang mengaturnya, hiu-seksi," kata Xanxus sambil menggerlingkan matanya ke tubuh Squalo yang memang terlihat seksi dengan kemeja kedodorannya.

"V-vvoi! Apa yang kau katakan, hah?" semburat merah jambu terlkis di wajah Squalo.

"Aku sengaja mengaturnya, agar kau lebih mudah menghadapi tantangan kakek tua itu. Sengaja mencari ibunya diam-diam tanpa diketahui siapapun, dan aku menemukannya. Dan kau telah berhasil, Timoteo sudah mendengar sendiri perkataan gadis kecil itu ," kata Xanxus sambil berjalan ke arah Squalo. "Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan gadis cilik itu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau adalah mama yang baik,"

"Jangan sebut aku mama karena aku bukan pere- emph," kata-kata Squalo terhenti dengan kecupan dari Xanxus.

Dimulailah 'kerja lembur' Squalo setelah kepergian Angelica dan Antoniette. Apa mereka ingin membuat Angelica dan Antoniette yang baru? Who knows… ^^

== XS ==

Huwaaaaaahhhh… gomen lama sekali yak update-nya. Gegara gak ad aide, dan pas ada ide malah lepi saya rsak.. ToT terpaksa ngetik di lepi om kalo lagi maen ke rumahnya…

Mind to review?


End file.
